Death is at Your Doorstep
by nightowls94
Summary: Set during/after 3x11...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my very first fanfic! I've loved Klaroline for months, and they finally became canon! So I decided that in honor of that I should try to write a story… This takes place during 3x11 and is… for now… just a one shot. I'm thinking about making it a multi chapter story though! We'll see! Please review!**

**Disclamer: I don't own the vampire diaries.**

* * *

><p>Caroline closed her eyes in defeat as she accepted her death. She was dying, and her last bit of willingness to fight had disappeared. It was better this way, wasn't it? Better than being stuck in a filler year, better than being a bloodsucking monster for the rest of her life, better than having to watch her loved ones die as they aged while she never would.<p>

Yes, to die would definitely be better.

She opened her eyes as she heard the familiar slam of her front door. She must have been hallucinating. The all-powerful hybrid was standing in her doorway, his arms dangled by his sides as he stared at her sadly. She shook the idea out of her head. She was not hallucinating. Her cure was standing in front of her.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked quietly, her throat constricting in fear.

"On your birthday?" His somber eyes stared into hers, appalled. "You really think that low of me?"

"Yes." Caroline replied, venom seeming through her voice as she stared at the man who had ruined her town and her life.

Klaus stepped towards her bed, saying nothing, his morose eyes still glued on hers. Slowly, he pulled back the blanket tucked around her revealing the festering bite. Caroline took a sharp breath with the sting of movement around her wound.

Klaus drew back his hand, sighing sadly. "That looks bad. My apologies, you're what's known as collateral damage. It's nothing personal."

Caroline could only stare at him, hatred shining through her eyes.

He reached out his hand again; bringing it to the charm bracelet Tyler gave her. His fingers gently flicked at one of the charms.

"I love birthdays." He said simply.

Caroline sniffed weakly. "Yeah. Aren't you like, a billion, or something?" she said as she glanced up at him, taking him in.

He chuckled. "You have to adjust your perception of time when you're a vampire, Caroline. Celebrate the fact that you are no longer bound by trivial human conventions." She broke eye contact as she sadly glanced around her room. "You're free."

"No," she said weakly before returning her eyes to his, a hateful passion overcoming them. "I'm dying."

Klaus stared at her in a solemn wonder and slowly began to ease himself onto her bed. She found herself staring back, her breath caught in her throat as the gap between them shortened.

"And I could let you… die." He said softly, demanding her full attention as they stared at each other. "If that's what you want. If you really believe your existence has no meaning. I've thought about it myself, once or twice over the centuries, truth be told." His eyes began to glisten, as she realized that he was letting her see a part of him no one else has. His humanity. Klaus leaned towards her once more. As she looked at him in disbelief, tears began to fill her own eyes.

"But I'll let you in on a little secret." He continued, beginning to smile. "There's a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities, and art, and music." He brought his hand up to touch her bracelet once more. "Genuine beauty. And you can have all of it. You can have thousand more birthdays. All you have to do is ask."

Caroline stared into his green eyes, blinking rapidly as her own began to fill with tears. She looked at him, her eyes full of fear, but she was only partly afraid of him. After all she had done to convince herself that dying would be better, she was afraid to die.

"I don't want to die." She whimpered softly, looking at him with both fear and trust shining through her tears.

Klaus smiled for a moment in relief, as if for her to die would have been a great loss. He rolled up his sleeve, and leaned down to pick her weak head up with his other arm, supporting it against his chest as he brought his arm up to her mouth.

"There you go, sweetheart. Have at it." She glanced up at him once more before sinking her fangs into his wrist. He leaned his chin on the top of her head as he cradled the young vampire drinking his blood. "Happy birthday, Caroline." He whispered.

A few moments later, he slowly drew his wrist away from her soft lips. Caroline stayed where she was, leaning against his chest, inhaling his sweet, woodsy scent until she succumbed to her drowsiness, falling asleep softly.

Klaus glanced down at the sleeping girl, and slowly eased her back into her bed, pulling the sheets up around her shoulders. Caroline slept serenely, not woken by the movement. Klaus stood up, taking a small, black box tied with a white ribbon out of his pocket and laid it on her bedside table. He leaned down to the young vampire once more and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before vanishing from her bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**Thanks for reading! **

**-Amanda**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who favorited this story and put it on their alerts! It means a lot! Also, thanks to my very first reviewer _ever_ Twicked! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

****Disclamer: I don't own the vampire diaries.** **

* * *

><p>Caroline stirred in her bed, slowly waking up from a deep sleep. Sitting up, she instinctively brought her hand to her neck, feeling for the fatal wolf bite that she was sure she still had. After all, Klaus wouldn't have saved her, right? It was just a dream. It had to be. She attempted to convince herself, but as he fingers rubbed her smooth skin, there was no bite to be found.<p>

It had all been real.

She glanced over at her bedside table, something catching her eye. A slender black box tied with a white ribbon. Caroline grabbed the box and took out the nametag. It read "_From Klaus_" in an elegant handwriting.

She laid the tag on her bed and, after a small hesitation, timidly began to untie the ribbon and open the velvet box.

Inside was a sliver bracelet encrusted with small diamonds. It looked as if the sliver formed tiny hearts, each one joined together.

Caroline stared at the gift in shock, letting out a small breath she didn't know she was holding as she ran her fingers over her gift. Klaus, the psychotic original hybrid had saved her life. He had opened up to her.

Falling back into her soft pillows, the events of her birthday began to flood into her memory. Klaus had been so human, so vulnerable. She remembered resting her head against his chest, taking in everything about him while she fell asleep. She remembered trusting him.

With that, Caroline sprung out of bed and began to get ready for the day, scolding herself in the process. How could she have been so stupid? Trusting someone like that.

"It won't happen again." She whispered to herself, pulling her hair back into a high ponytail. With that, she left her house.

After a few hours of running through the woods, attempting to clear her mind, Caroline picked up her phone and dialed Elena's number.

"Hello?" It wasn't Elena's voice that was on the other end of the phone.

"Bonnie?" I asked, quizzically. "Where's Elena?"

"She's… driving. I'm sorry Care; we thought it would be best to let you have a day to rest. We're going to find my mom." Guilt was laced through Bonnie's voice.

"No. It's fine." Caroline shook a few strands of hair out of her eyes. "I... umm… I'm just going to hang out with Matt then."

Caroline heard a rustling through the speaker and suddenly Elena was on the phone. "Seriously, Caroline. We're sorry. But be careful back home, okay?"

"Well it's not like I'll be doing anything exciting anyway." Caroline said, a little bit of jealousy seeping into her voice before she composed herself once more. "I will be. Don't worry about me. Have fun."

"Okay, we'll call you when we get back and we can hang later!" Elena said quickly before hanging up the phone.

Caroline slid her phone into her pocket, frowning with pent-up annoyance when she heard a small crack of a branch behind her. She whipped around only to come face to face with the blonde original himself.

"Klaus!" she exclaimed, jumping back in fright. "You scared me."

He ignored her pointedly, his eyes surveying her body. "How are you, love? You look better. Feeling fine? Not suicidal anymore?"

"I'm not suicidal." She glared at him, anger flowing through her before stomping around him to get back to town.

His hand reached out to grab her own before she could go far, stopping her in mid step. His grip was gentle, just like the previous night. Caroline could almost feel her resolve disappear. That was until she reminded herself of what he had done and whom he had killed.

"What?" she asked, turning around slowly to meet his deep green eyes.

"Come on now, sweetheart. I don't think you should be angry with me right now." His eyes twinkled. "Elena and Bonnie, maybe, for leaving you here. Tyler, for causing your near-death experience. But me? I saved your life."

"Saving one life does not compare to how many lives you've ended. It does not redeem you." Caroline spat at him.

"I'm here to see how you're doing, Caroline." He ignored her once again.

"Well, I'm fine." She said, yanking her hand out of his grasp, her voice getting caught in her throat.

Klaus nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait." Caroline whispered, stopping him in his tracks. "Why did you save me?"

In a flash he was in front of her once more. His hand reached up and tucked some strands of hair behind her ear, his fingers leaving a burning trail of heat where they brushed her skin. "You have fire. It'd be a pity to let it die."

Caroline couldn't help but stare into his eyes in wonder. How could the man standing in front of her and the menacing original vampire be the same person? "Thank you. I mean it." She said.

Caroline blinked once more, and he had gone. Leaving only a few rustling leaves behind. She brought her had up to her cheek, re-living his brief touch, before turning and running back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! Hope you liked it! Please review!<strong>

**-Amanda**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone that has reviewed/ put this story on alert/favorited it! It means so much to me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

><p>The rest the day passed without interruption. Caroline and Matt had a kid's day. They watched old Disney movies and played board games, attempting to take their minds off the tragic events unfolding before them in Mystic Falls.<p>

A loud ring disturbed _Toy Story, _bring Caroline and Matt back to their frightening reality.

"It's mine." Caroline sighed, picking up her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Care! It's Elena… Look, we probably won't be home until late tonight, so do you mind if we have girls night another time? It just has been really hectic here."

"Sure! Not a problem!" Caroline said, a tiny bit forcefully. "I'll see you tomorrow!" she hung up the phone before Elena could respond.

"Is girls night cancelled?" Matt asked

"Yeah. But it's okay. Seriously. I think I'm just going to head home. I didn't realize how late it was!" Caroline stood up "Thanks for today, Matt. I really needed it. I think we both did." She let out a hollow laugh

"Yeah. Well you should watch those movies more often! They may never be adapted to future movie players!" Matt joked, but faltered as he saw her downcast eyes. "I'm sorry. Umm, call me when you get home, okay? You never know what's out there anymore."

"I can handle myself, Matt. Don't worry about me. But I will call, just to be safe." She said, heading out his front door and starting her walk home.

Caroline woke up the next morning feeling … normal. It was good. "Small victories, Caroline." She whispered to herself before getting ready for school. Both Tyler and Klaus' bracelets caught her eye, but she decided against wearing either one for the second day. Too much drama.

Just as she was heading out her bedroom door, something lying on her dresser caught her eye. A white envelope addressed to herself, in Klaus' unmistakable elegant handwriting. She opened the envelope slowly revealing two tickets to a small production of the musical _Annie_ in a town twenty minutes outside of Mystic Falls. There was a small note with the tickets.

_Caroline,_

_ Enclosed are two tickets to the musical _Annie_, for tonight's show. Take whomever you like. Watch for the small things while you're there. The glint of happiness in the actor's eyes, the collective smiles of the audience as they enjoy their night. There is genuine beauty in everything. _

_ From, Klaus_

Smiling to herself, Caroline stuck the two tickets in her school bag. Quickly, before she could regret the decision, she grabbed Klaus' bracelet, clasped it around her wrist, and went on her way to school.

Caroline spent the day attempting to avoid Tyler. She snuck into the girls bathroom when she saw his familiar head of hair, took the long way to class, anything so she didn't have to see him. She didn't want to hear his apology, or have to look at him in the eye after what he did. She was almost, but not quite, scared of him. She almost made it the whole day. Almost.

"Caroline!" she heard a yelling from behind her, as the bell rung signaling the end of school. She picked up speed.

"Oh god," she whispered to herself, trying to find an escape route. There seemed to be none. She flipped around and decided to deal with him. To get it over with.

"I'm sorry." Tyler pled, attempting to get his words out as fast as he could. "I didn't mean to, I swear."

"What do you expect me to say, Tyler?" Caroline exclaimed bitterly "That I'm okay with the fact you almost killed me? Well I'm not." She began to storm away, but she felt Tyler's hand grasp her wrist and pull her back. The hand around her wrist wasn't gentle; it was firm, only reminding her of two nights ago. Her heart leapt into her throat, making her nauseous.

"Are you scared of me?" Tyler asked slowly, his eyes incredulous.

"No. I just don't want to talk to you."

Tyler glanced down, taking notice of the bracelet around her wrist. "Where did you get this? Is it from Klaus?"

Caroline eyed him, nervously. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I saw it at his soon to be mansion, Caroline!" he took her wrist up to her eye level, and shook it around. "He'll try to get something on you. Leverage. Don't talk to him."

"You can't tell me what to do, Tyler."

"I'm trying to help!" he yelled, furious now "Don't associate with him. He'll only try to kill you."

Caroline glared at him for a moment before saying coldly "I guess that applies to all hybrids." With that, she turned and stormed out of the school.

Once again she found herself in the forest, running, distracting herself.

"I guess your encounter with my hybrid didn't go well." A strong voice said.

"No. It didn't." Caroline said, turning to face him.

He gave a nonchalant shrug before taking a few steps towards her. "The bracelet looks nice." He nodded towards his gift, pleased.

"Thank you." Caroline said. "And thanks for the tickets to the musical, too."

"Not a problem, love. I told you there was genuine beauty in the world. You need to believe it yourself, not just take my word." He drawled. "Who is going with you? Matt? Elena? Bonnie?"

"I was actually going to see," Caroline hesitated a minute before continuing "If you wanted to come with me?"

"It'd be a pleasure. I'll pick you up at 6:30." Klaus said.

He lifted her hand to his lips, and kissed it, before vanishing once again. Caroline smiled to herself, before running home to get ready for the musical, trying to ignore the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm afraid that I didn't do the characters justice in this chapter... I wrote it super fast... But let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions for me to better the story or my writing!<strong>

**Please review!**

**-Amanda**

**p.s. I have exams starting Friday until next Thursday, so there may not be many updates for the next week or so. Please be patient! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READY THIS.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries **

* * *

><p>When Klaus arrived at his mansion to get ready for his evening with Caroline, an unexpected visitor greeted him.<p>

"What are you doing with Caroline?" an angry voice came from behind him.

"Ah. Tyler. I was wondering when I'd be seeing you." Klaus said, pouring himself a glass of bourbon, turning to meet Tyler's placid glare.

"Don't play games with me, Klaus. What do you want with her?"

"You see, mate, I find that she makes great company. I'm sure you discovered that, too. You know, before you almost killed her." Klaus smirked at Tyler. "But the real reason I want her? You'll never know. Maybe I just fancy her-"

Before Klaus could finish his sentence, Tyler had him pinned up against the wall, his hand clasped around Klaus' throat. Being an original vampire, Klaus had experienced the tricks one too many times. He quickly broke the arm at his throat and flung Tyler to the ground, unfazed.

"Remember, Tyler, you're sired to me." Klaus said menacingly before grabbing Tyler around the neck and flinging him out one of the windows.

At 6:25 Caroline found herself sitting on the edge of her bed, ready to leave. She wore a pair of black jeans with a cream-colored lace top, covered with her favorite jean jacket. Her fell in loose curls around her face, and her bracelet from Klaus sparkled just enough.

She was nervous, yet excited. She would truly be out alone with the big bad hybrid, with her friends nowhere nearby. The thought of seeing him again just sent a jolt through her whole body, waking every muscle, every sense. It was a good feeling.

When the doorbell rang, she hopped off her bed and nearly had to stop herself from running to the door. Outside was Klaus with a single lily in his hand.

"For you," he said in his _adorable_ British accent as she opened the door.

He wore simple clothes – a pair of jeans with a grey shirt and a leather jacket – but to Caroline he was stunning. "Thank you!" she said, her words tripping over each other as they tumbled out of her mouth "I'll find a vase and be out in a second." Klaus chuckled.

She put the flower in a glass vase and laid it next to her bed, before rushing out of her house to the car where Klaus had her door held open for her. _What a gentleman_ she thought to herself before smiling at him and sliding into the car. This wasn't a date, but it sure as hell felt like one.

"I feel like you're not a musical type of guy." Caroline stated a few minutes into the drive.

"I'm not really. They quite annoy me."

Caroline simply nodded, staring at him, almost analyzing his intentions.

"What are you wondering, Caroline?" Klaus laughed, meeting her eyes.

She stared at him a second longer before responding. "Why are you being so nice to me? I seem to recall a time when you chose me to be your vampire killed in the sacrifice."

His eyes seemed to harden as he stared back out at the road, "Do I need a reason?"

"Yes. You kill everyone yet you're nice to me. Why?" Caroline said firmly.

"I don't kill everyone, love. Most of your friends are still alive."

"I'm pretty sure every single one of them has died at least once."

"Caroline, do you need to start this now?" Klaus sighed, exasperated.

"I just need to know."

"If you'd really like to know, everyone starts to blend together after living for 1000 years. People are all the same. Except for you, you're different. Remember when I told you that you had had fire? I meant it.

"To see someone so… pure, and full of spite on their death bed really dampers your mood. It wasn't your time to go. Now, I feel like I should help you remember that. It wasn't exactly part of my plan, but its important."

"But you'll do well to remember, Caroline, if I like you enough to spend this much time helping you, you better not try to get yourself killed."

"Trust me. I don't want to spend any more time on my deathbed."

"Marvelous." Klaus chuckled, pulling into the parking lot of the community theater.

Caroline smiled "Can I ask one more question?"

"Well, you just did."

She only started at him, un-amused, before continuing. "Why do you have to go through with all your plans? It hurts everyone."

"Let's go inside." He said, changing the subject and getting out of the car before she could protest. Glumly, she followed him.

The theater was packed, not one empty seat was left. It looked like the whole town had come to see the show. Caroline and Klaus took their seats, a few rows back from the stage. Before the show started, they laughed together, sharing a few jokes, more jokes than she'd ever thought she would be able to share with the villain, both avoiding the subject of his sadistic plans, but when the lights in the house went out, so did their chatter.

In the dark, Caroline could feel Klaus' arm brushing hers, a tingle running through her body when it did. She was aware of every move he made.

"The little girl's awfully optimistic." Klaus whispered to Caroline, his lips almost brushing against her ear.

"Is that what you wanted me to see? An orphan spreading hope and happiness?" she whispered, pulling back just enough so she could see his expression. He raised his eyebrows, amused, before turning back to watch the show.

The musical was beautifully done. The sets, while somewhat amateur, were painted with great caution. The songs were sung with passion, and the lines delivered perfectly.

Caroline was almost sad when the lights turned back on to end the show, and Klaus stood up, separating them.

"Come on, let me take you home."

The drive home was silent, each one of them lost in their own world. It wasn't until Klaus stopped in front of Caroline's house that she spoke.

"Thank you. For the bracelet, and the tickets, and… just everything." She said quietly, glancing up at him.

"You need to know that the world isn't going to abandon you, sweetheart." He replied, staring deep into her eyes.

If her heart was still beating, she was sure it would have sped up. She should have gotten out of the car then, gone inside, and confronted her feelings about him to herself first, but she didn't.

"Klaus, I –" she began but she was interrupted.

His hand caressed her cheek before pulling her towards him and connecting her lips against his.

Too soon, he pulled away, glancing at her. Caroline smiled, joy flooding through her.

"I should probably, um, go inside. My mom will be wondering where I am."

"I'll see you tomorrow, love." He whispered before giving her a small kiss on the forehead, drawing his hand away from her hair.

With that, she got out of the car and made her way to her bedroom, grinning to herself the whole way.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I know I should be studying but I was just so bored! So I wrote this chapter super fast...<strong>

**I feel like Klaus might be a little ooc, but let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**-Amanda**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Even though I should be studying...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries!**

* * *

><p>Caroline avoided her mother when she entered her house, heading straight to her bedroom. She wanted to be able to think about everything, alone. She rounded the corner to enter her room and was met by her two best friends, sitting cross-legged on her bed.<p>

"Elena! Bonnie!" she exclaimed, hugging both of them. "When did you get back?"

"Less then an hour ago… we're so sorry we didn't ask you to come with us. So we figured we'd come over here to make up for it. Girls night?" Bonnie said, smiling apologetically.

To be truthful, Caroline had forgotten about their road trip, but she couldn't pass up girl's night. "Of course." Caroline said, joining them on the bed. "How did it go?"

"Well… it was eventful." Elena started slowly before both her and Bonnie launched into a full story.

From what Caroline got out of it, the night had been eventful. Bonnie's mother had lost her powers and lived with a _really hot_ (Bonnie's words) teenage boy whom her mother adopted-but-not-really. His name was Jamie. They told Caroline of how Klaus sent his hybrid to do his dirty work. The hybrid compelled Jamie to kill himself if Bonnie couldn't tell the hybrid where the coffins were hidden.

"Hold on…" Caroline interrupted Elena, who was now speaking, "Klaus told his hybrid to compel Jamie to kill himself?"

"Don't sound so surprised, Care." Elena replied, shooting her a strange glance. "He's done worse."

Caroline mentally slapped herself at letting the image of the nice man she was with tonight cloud her vision of the evil Klaus. She was disgusted with herself for kissing him. _It won't happen again._ She told herself. "Yeah, you're right. Go on." Caroline shook her head, letting them continue.

"So I told them." Bonnie said. "And I texted Damon. He had time to get one coffin out before Klaus showed up. The one that wouldn't open."

Caroline was confused. Klaus had been with her less than a half hour ago. "When did Klaus show up?"

"About 15 minutes ago. Damon also took out Elijah's dagger. I'd say Klaus will be having a very unpleasant reunion with his brother soon." Bonnie replied.

The three girls were quiet for a moment, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

"So you can't get the last coffin open, still." Caroline said, finally.

"My mom might be able to help."

"I thought she lost her magic…"

"It's complicated." Bonnie replied, wincing.

"You know what?" Elena said hopping up and wandering over to Caroline's stack of movies "I think that's enough doom and gloom for tonight. What do you want to watch?" She said, waving her hand in front of the movies, laughing.

"Do you even need to ask?" Caroline laughed with her.

After putting on their pajamas, the girls slid into bed and turned on _The Notebook_, momentarily forgetting about their worries_._

Caroline couldn't sleep that night. Her mind was buzzing, arguing with itself on one subject. Klaus. She tossed and turned, but couldn't get him out of her head. He stayed there, laughing at how foolish she'd been to trust him.

At 3am, Caroline slowly rolled out of bed, not wanting to wake Elena or Bonnie. She slid on a pair of yoga pants and a sweatshirt before sneaking out her front door.

A walk was just what she needed. Time to be alone. The stars shone brightly against the velvety black sky. It was beautiful. Finding herself encompassed in such beauty, Caroline began to cry. The world created such a false picture. There was no beauty in it. There was only fear, regret, and hatred. She looked down from the sky, bitterly.

A while later, she found herself on his doorsteps, glistening tear tracks till present on her cheeks, although no more tears fell. Gingerly, she brought her hand up to ring the doorbell.

A dark-haired hybrid came to the door. He didn't say anything; he only looked at her expectantly.

"Is Klaus here?" She asked, here voice quivering.

"I'll have a look." The hybrid shut the door in her face, leaving her locked outside while he went to look for his master.

Caroline walked over to the railing and leaned over it. She took the sliver bracelet off her wrist and played with it while she waited. The tears were threatening to make another appearance. She blinked them away rapidly before they had a chance.

Suddenly, a warm hand closed over her fiddling fingers while another tilted her head upwards to look into a pair of green eyes.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" Klaus asked gently, not breaking eye contact.

She closed her eyes for a moment, looking away from him before responding. "I heard you got your family back."

"Yes, I did." He sighed, taking his hands away from her.

"I also heard that you told your hybrid to compel Jamie to kill himself if you didn't get your information."

"I did."

Caroline's heart broke as she heard the words come out of his mouth. She had hoped it was all some big misunderstanding. "Why do you have to hurt everyone?" she whispered.

"It's who I am, Caroline. That's the way I work." Klaus said bitterly.

"But why?" he voice broke again as it rose. The tears that were threatening to fall poured down her face. She was a mess. "I have seen so much more of you, and I know you don't have to be that way!"

Hearing the sadness in her voice, Klaus pulled her into his arms. She clutched his shirt as she continued to cry.

"I'm sorry you had to be put through this, love." Klaus murmured into her hair.

"I don't want to think of you as a murderer." She whispered fearfully. "I care about you too much."

"Here's a compromise. None of your loved ones will die at my hands, nor at the hands of my hybrids."

Caroline thought about before nodding slowly. It was the best deal she would get at the moment. "Okay."

Klaus pulled back to wipe the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs. "You look tired. Have you gotten any sleep tonight?"

Caroline shook her head, letting out a small laugh.

"You can stay here, if you'd like." Klaus said.

Caroline shook her head. "Bonnie and Elena are sleeping over. They might wonder where I am."

"Stay for a bit." Klaus said "I'll wake you up so you'll have enough time to get back."

Caroline weighed her options in her head before responding. "Fine. But if they wake up before I'm back I'll be very angry at you." She tried her best to put on an angry face.

"Really?" Klaus chuckled.

"Yes!" Caroline laughed in reply before heading for the door to the house.

Before she knew it, Klaus had scooped her up and ran to his bedroom, laying her down on his silk sheets softly. He lay down next to her.

"Goodnight." She whispered softly, cuddling into him.

"Goodnight, love." He replied, stroking her hair as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review!<strong>

**-Amanda**

**p.s. You can follow me on tumblr! .com**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I had my midterms... which were horrible... But I promise I will post more frequently from now on. Thanks to everyone who has read/favorited/alerted/reviewed this! It means a lot! Let me know if you have any suggestions for me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries...**

* * *

><p>"Caroline," she heard as she felt soft lips brushing against her ear. "It's time to get up. You have to go home."<p>

Caroline frowned and nuzzled into Klaus' chest, hoping to stall the oncoming day. "No."

Klaus chuckled before replying, "Sweetheart, as much as I would _love_ for you to stay, you really do have to go. You'll be angry with me later if you don't. Come on, Bonnie and Elena will be up soon."

With that, Caroline tilted her head upwards and gave Klaus a soft kiss. "I could get used to this." He said, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I could too." Caroline smiled, crawling out from under the blankets to head home.

Before she could ease her body off the bed, Klaus wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her back towards him, flipping them so his body was hovering over hers.

"Maybe I won't let you go, Caroline Forbes." Klaus growled, pressing his lips against hers hungrily.

Her hands instinctively circled around the back of his neck, gently playing with his soft blonde curls while she wrapped her legs around his waist. His hand began to trace circles on her flat stomach under her sweatshirt, leaving hot trails in their wake.

"Klaus." She moaned as he trailed his lips down the side of her neck "We're gonna get caught."

He paused for a moment, and she took it to her advantage as she flipped him over, straddling him as she began to leave kisses up his toned abs, lifting his shirt up in the process. His hands grabbed the sides of her face, bringing it up to his. She frowned at the interruption.

"Bonnie and Elena will be up soon." He reminded her, giving her another kiss.

"But I want to stay" she whined, skimming her fingers over his bare chest, teasing.

"I know, love. But we'll have more time. For now just go make sure you're friends don't have anything to be suspicious about."

"Fine" she pouted, giving him one more kiss before jumping off the bed. "I'll see you later."

"Yes, you will." He smiled at her.

Her heart leapt in her chest at the small promise as she raced back to her own house.

Neither Bonnie nor Elena was awake when Caroline snuck back into her room. Thankfully. She slipped back into bed her big bed, facing the wall away from them, consumed in her own happiness.

Caroline noticed that Elena was the first to wake up, jumping at the shrill ring of her phone. "Hello?" she mumbled into the speaker, sitting up.

"Elena. Come over. We need to have an emergency meeting. Bring the witch and vampire Barbie." Damon's voice rang loudly though the phone.

"Yeah. We'll be there soon." She replied.

Caroline stared at Elena waiting for her friend to let her know what was happening even though she heard every word.

"Damon wants us to come over." She said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and shaking Bonnie awake.

The girls got ready quickly, and were at the Salvatore boarding house in less than a half hour.

"Finally." Damon said in exasperation as they walked through the door "You're all here, now let's get started."

Caroline turned towards the group in the living room, her eyes scanning over her friends appreciatively. They were all here, unharmed with the exception of Stefan. Go figure. Damon's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"So, to fill you in, we have a new accomplice. Someone who I'm sure now wants Klaus as dead as the rest of us." He said nonchalantly as a man came into the room, his brown eyes sweeping it before locking on hers. It was Elijah. He broke their eye contact seconds before it could have been noticed, but Caroline understood the message that he sent. He knew about her and Klaus.

Suddenly, Caroline felt sick to her stomach. If Elijah knew, and he was siding with her friends, they were soon to find out too. She wished she had never woken up this morning.

No one spoke as they eyed Elijah cautiously, unsure of how to process his intentions, oblivious to the tension between him and Caroline.

"I would like to apologize." Elijah stated "I was a fool to trust Niklaus for even one second. But I am here to help. This time we will kill him, and I will not fail. You have my word."

"You're word doesn't mean much to us anymore, Elijah." Elena said, crossing her arms.

"I have recently discovered that Niklaus was my mother's true killer. You, of all people Elena, should understand that."

Elena nodded slowly. Caroline could tell she was picturing the deaths of Jenna, John, and Isobel in her mind. All, in some way or the other, related to Klaus. "Okay."

Caroline's mouth was dry as she attempted to swallow, processing the fact the one person who knew about her and Klaus would probably tell her friends, who would hate her in return. What started as a good day was certainly not shaping up to be one.

"Good. We'll meet back here later. I have some business to attend to." Elijah stated, staring at Caroline.

With that, the group separated, each going their own way. Caroline ran home, hoping to avoid any "business" with Elijah.

She didn't make it far before a hand clamped over her mouth, and she was dragged into a black SUV. Elijah sat in the back seat, staring at her as the vampire who grabbed her shoved her across from him before occupying the driver's seat, speeding them away.

Caroline didn't speak; she only eyed Elijah nervously as he simply stared at her.

"How are you, Caroline?" he asked, picking a piece of string off the seat.

"What do you want?" she replied viciously, ignoring his question.

"Whatever you have with my dear brother needs to end." Elijah said simply

"No." Caroline said.

Elijah laughed at her stubbornness. "Don't be a fool. He will end up using you as a weapon against your friends."

Caroline shook her head angrily.

"Well, consider this your warning." Elijah stated, leaning towards her. "My brother will die, that is certain. Your fate is entirely up to you. If you choose to be a foolish, naïve teenager and stay on his side, so be it. I will not harm you unless I have to. But be warned, if you so much as plant one seed of doubt in his mind about my loyalty to him, I will have no choice but to kill you."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review!<strong>

**-Amanda**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's the new chapter! It's a bit shorter than previous ones... but I hope it'll satisfy! Thanks to everyone for reading!**

**p.s. THE DANCING EPISODE IS ON THURSDAY! I'm so excited.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries :(**

* * *

><p>Elijah let Caroline out in front of her house, not allowing enough time for Caroline to respond. It's not like she could have, anyway.<p>

Her mind was racing, desperately attempting to think its way out of the maze she was trapped in. She didn't want Klaus to die, not when she had just befriended him. She needed to warn him; that was certain. But to warn him would ensure her own certain death. The odds were not in her favor today.

She grabbed the last blood bag out of her fridge, slamming down into her chair at the kitchen table, allowing a frustrated huff to escape her lips.

"Something wrong, love?" Klaus asked from behind her. Caroline didn't turn to face him.

"It's rude not to knock, you know." Caroline replied, avoiding the question.

Klaus wandered to the seat across from her and sat down, analyzing her.

_Stop it, Caroline._ She told herself. _Don't let onto anything yet. Not this early on._

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I just ran out of blood bags and I don't feel like getting any more." She lied, glancing down at the blood bag in her hands.

"I can tell when you're lying, Caroline." Klaus said gently, his eyes penetrating into hers.

His stare made Caroline's insides churn in a horrible way. The guilt was eating away at her and it hadn't even been an hour since the discovery of her friends' new plans.

She drained her blood bag and stood up quickly. "No. I'm not. But I should probably go get a shower. I haven't had one yet today…" she trailed off

"That's fine, I'll wait for you to finish. I do have forever, after all." Klaus said, staying in his seat, not moving and not taking his eyes off hers.

"Okay." Caroline said quietly before rushing to her bathroom.

She closed the door and quickly leaned over the sink, feeling sick to her stomach. Vampires didn't even get sick, did they? Why was she feeling like this?

"Its one little secret, Caroline. You tell him, you're dead." She whispered to herself. _You don't tell him, he's dead. _A voice in her head countered back_._ Talking to herself was rather stupid, she realized, as she glanced up found Klaus standing behind her.

"Tell me what?" he asked, coolness seeping into his voice.

Caroline spun around to face him. "Nothing."

He grabbed her shoulders angrily, his grip tightening.

"Klaus! You're hurting me!" Caroline whimpered as his grip began to crush her bones after several futile attempts to free herself.

"Tell me Caroline!" He roared, his eyes flickering gold.

"I can't." She yelled back, tears of pain escaping her eyes. "Klaus, I can't."

He let go of her and took a step back, looking over her thin arms as they hugged her shoulders. "Why not?"

Caroline just shook her head giving no response.

Klaus paced the bathroom angrily; running his hands up to the back of his head.

"I need you to trust me." Caroline whispered.

Klaus ignored her. "Just tell me what is making you keep this from me."

Caroline sighed, bringing her hands up to her hair. "Fine. If I tell you what I know, I have a guaranteed death sentence." She glanced at him as his eyes widened in alarm "But I want to tell you. I _really_ do. But I'm afraid. For both of us."

Klaus pulled Caroline into his arms, stroking her soft hair. "Who threatened you?"

Caroline shook her head against his chest. "That's where my honesty ends. I can't tell you."

She pulled away from his embrace and walked out of the room.

"I'll figure this out, Caroline. Without your help. No harm will come to you." Klaus said from behind her.

"You don't know that." She said with a small smile before walking to her room and closing the door behind her.

Back at his home, Klaus wandered to the large leather couch, a glass of bourbon in each hand. He handed one to the stationary man next to him.

"I kept my word and reunited you with our family, brother. Can I trust you?" Klaus asked.

"Yes." Elijah replied

"Caroline Forbes has a death sentence hanging over her head. Help me figure out who is holding the stake."

Elijah was silent for a moment before responding. "You fancy her." He stated. It wasn't a question.

Klaus let out a small breath he didn't know he was holding. "I think I'm starting to feel more than that."

"You love her?" Elijah asked, shock seeping into his voice.

"Not yet. Maybe one day."

"You once told me that love was a vampire's greatest weakness."

Klaus ignored him. "Help me, Elijah."

Elijah looked at him. "I will, brother."

Klaus nodded, easing himself off the couch and heading up to his bedroom. "Thank you."

When Elijah heard Klaus turn on the shower upstairs, he reached into his pocket to pull his cell phone and send a text message to a certain blonde vampire.

Caroline stirred in her sheets at the shrill beep of her cell phone. She picked it up to glance at the message she had received.

_Caroline. Keep up the good work._ It read.

It was from and unknown number, but she didn't need one to figure out who it was from. She deleted the message and threw her phone back on her nightstand. An unknown feeling spread through her veins like fire. Anger. She needed a new plan. From now on, Caroline Forbes would be the one planning the attacks.

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline's finally getting some guts! (In this fic, at least. She has plenty on the show.)<strong>

**Thank you all for reading! It means a lot!**

**Please review! And follow darknessinbroaddaylight on tumblr! (A lot of fangilring is done there...)**

**p.s. I have to do a special shout out to decemberempire! This chapter is for you! **

**-Amanda**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know it's been forever since I've updated, I had a HORRIBLE case of writer's block! Nevertheless, I'm back on my feet and I'll be updating more often! **

**It'd DEFINITELY not one of the best chapters I've written, but let me know what you think! Please review! **

**And you have NO IDEA how much all the favourites, story alerts, and reviews mean to me... SO THANKS SO MUCH FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p>A week had passed since Caroline decided to play offense, although she wasn't very good at it. Her nights were spent with thoughts racing through her mind on how to squirm her way out of Elijah's threat. So far, she had come up with nothing. She would think about telling her friends everything, and begging them not to kill Klaus, but there were too many factors playing so she abandoned that plan. She had another idea of running away, although that only crossed her mind for a moment. It was cowardly.<p>

She was pondering it again as she lay against Klaus's chest watching _Downton Abbey_, a show Klaus loved as it brought back memories of the time. He especially loved pointing out small things that weren't historically accurate. Caroline, too, usually loved the show, but she couldn't watch it. Not today. She still hadn't figured out what her plan was, and time was passing by too quickly. Elijah and her friends would soon find their way to kill Klaus. She was so preoccupied in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed when Klaus paused the show, looking at her worriedly.

"Caroline, love, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she exclaimed, a bit too defensively.

Klaus groaned. He had witnessed her trying to think her way out of her problem for the past week.

"You'll be safe, darling. I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Klaus kissed her forehead softly, whilst rubbing small circles on her back.

Caroline didn't reply, she only nestled herself further into him.

"Caroline." Klaus said, seriously.

Caroline sat up quickly, bringing her hands to cover her eyes as tears of frustration began to form. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to you." She said "And I'm trying to find a way out of it, but I just don't know how!"

Klaus sat up next to her, pulling her hands down from her face. "I'll be fine. I'm a big, bad hybrid, remember? You've nothing to worry about."

"Stop saying that!" Caroline almost yelled. "Macbeth got too cocky, thinking he would be fine… but we all know how that ended up. I don't want you to end up like that."

With that, Caroline wrenched herself from his grasp and ran home.

A few more days passed as Caroline repeatedly tried to think her way out of things. She was getting desperate, not knowing how to stop Elijah. How to make him fight this battle alone. He needed to be isolated.

She had just the idea.

That night, she invited Klaus over. Along with Elena and Bonnie. Klaus, as per request, was the first to arrive.

Perhaps it wasn't the best plan, but it was the only one she had.

"Hello, love." Klaus said as he appeared beside her, wrapping his hands around her head to bring her in for a soft kiss.

"Hi" She replied as they broke apart, before leaning in for another kiss.

"What are we doing tonight?" Klaus asked her.

Caroline gazed at him slyly, a mischievous grin spreading across her face. "I think I have my plan. So I need you to go into my bedroom and promise not to listen to anything that happens for the next fifteen minutes until I come get you."

Klaus analyzed her expression, gauging it to be serious before responding. "I'm proud of you sweetheart. But can I be sure this isn't some big plan to have me killed?" he teased

She glared at him. "Do you really think I would do that?"

"No." Klaus answered, kissing her once more before heading to her bedroom and shutting the door.

She only had to wait five more minutes before the Elena and Bonnie showed up, and she ushered them into her living room.

"What's this about, Caroline?" Elena asked, her voice full of concern.

"Okay. I know you guys know about the guy that I have been sneaking around with for the past two weeks. You're my best friends, you don't miss anything."

"We were wondering when you were gonna tell us, Care! Of course we noticed!" Bonnie exclaimed

"Yeah. It's not like we didn't notice you trying to hide your smile as you read texts that clearly weren't from any of us. Who's the lucky guy?" Elena asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Caroline grinned before continuing. "I am going to tell you. He's here, actually. And I'm going to… introduce him. But I want one promise from you both." She said, staring at them as they nodded "I need you to promise not to freak once I show you who it is. I want you to hear be out. That's what friends do."

Elena and Bonnie nodded, and Caroline went to get Klaus.

"Ready?" she asked him as the nerves began to build in her stomach.

"Yes. Show me your wonderful plan."

Caroline grimaced before leading out into her living room.

There was a moment of dumbfounded silence before all hell let loose. Elena and Bonnie jumped out of their chairs, yelling at Caroline about how crazy she was. Klaus chuckled to himself before leaning into Caroline's ear.

"Good plan, love." He whispered

She frowned at him before turning back to confront Elena and Bonnie.

"STOP YELLING." She yelled, her voice overpowering both of theirs, silencing them. "You promised you'd hear me out."

Elena and Bonnie shifted nervously. "Fine." Bonnie said.

Caroline took a deep breath before beginning. "He's not a bad guy, okay? I promise. He saved me from Tyler, and we've been a thing ever since." Caroline rushed to get out. _Okay, lamest explanation ever._ She told herself. She was about to continue when Elena interrupted her.

"Caroline are you crazy? He's hurt so many people! All he's done is kill and kill and he has shown NO remorse. How do you see anything in this… monster? What is he holding over you?" Elena said, at the brink of yelling again.

"Nothing!" Caroline answered honestly

"Then why are you with him?" Elena yelled

"Because I love him!" Caroline yelled, the words leaving her mouth before her head could catch up with them.

The room fell silent again, and as she thought it over once more, Caroline realized she meant the words.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it! Let me know what you think! Please review!<strong>

**Only 3 more weeks till the new TVD episode!**

**-Amanda**

**P.S. I just want to make it clear that I LOVE ELIJAH! He's just the bad guy in here...**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'M SO SORRY I'M SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON WHO DOESN'T UPDATE. So thank you to everyone who has been patient, waiting for this.**

**In advance, I'd like to let you know that I'm not sure how much I like this chapter... Anyway, I won't keep you from reading any longer.**

**And a giant THANK YOU to everyone who has read/reviewed/alerted/favourited this story! I can't express how much it means! And if you have any thoughts/suggestions on where you want this story to go next, let me know because I've got nothing!**

* * *

><p>"Caroline," Klaus' voice came from behind her.<p>

"Can you go?" she replied, without turning around to face him. Whatever awkward conversation they would be having would need to wait.

"Love," he started. She heard him make his way towards her.

"Just go." She whispered.

Caroline felt a breeze, and heard her front door shut. She let out a sigh of relief. Before her eyes began to tear up.

"Guys, this wasn't supposed to happen. God, I've messed _everything_ up." She walked over to the couch by her friends and fell into it, curling her knees up to her chest.

"Caroline, maybe this is better…" Elena said quietly, settling don't next to her.

"How is this better? This is the first person who has made me feel the best that I have about myself since I became a vampire. I know you both only see him as a monster who has killed so many people, but isn't that what Stefan and Damon have done too? Elena, you've found a way to love and forgive them. You know that they can be better than what they are. Hell, you've both even managed to forgive me! I've killed a few people."

"This is different, Care. He's doesn't show remorse."

"That's just it!" Caroline's voice grew loud "He does! You just don't see it! This monster you see has blinded you both, and you're unable to look past it! But I can, and I promise you that he can be a good person."

Bonnie paced the room while Caroline was talking. "You can't expect us to forgive him."

"No I don't." Caroline said "But please, don't kill him." Tears streamed down her face as Elena took her in for a big hug. "Please." She whispered as she sobbed.

"Does he really mean this much to you Caroline?" Bonnie asked

"Yes."

"We won't kill him. We swear. But he can't hurt anyone else." Elena said.

"Elijah wants to kill him." Caroline sobbed

"He won't after I talk with him." Elena reassured Caroline.

"Thank you."

Caroline woke up the next morning to the sunlight streaming through her curtains. She relaxed in its warmth, smiling as she remembered that Elena and Bonnie (well, some of Bonnie) were on her side. Her giddiness ended abruptly as she remembered her declaration of love for Klaus. She huffed in exasperation and rolled over to face her bedroom door, coming face to face with her favorite hybrid.

He was leaning against her door, staring at her softly.

"Good morning, love" he whispered.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"We need to talk, Caroline."

Her stomach began to twist nervously. She knew this was coming. She didn't expect him to love her back.

"Umm, yeah. Okay. Can I get a shower first?" she asked nervously. She didn't want to get turned down, and smell bad at the same time.

He nodded. "I'll be outside."

After a quick shower, Caroline stepped outside to meet Klaus. He was sitting on her front steps. Not something she would have ever thought he would do. It seemed far too mundane.

"So. You wanted to talk?" Caroline's voice came out a bit squeakier than usual.

"Let's take a walk." He got up, and started walking towards the forest down her street. She followed, and no one said anything until they entered the confines of the woods. Once they were far enough in, he stopped and looked at her for the first time since her house.

"Caroline. I'm not someone you want to love. I've killed so many innocent people," he started pacing "and I've hurt and manipulated everyone you care about. And I can't just stop doing any of that. But what you said last night made me realize something. I love you too, Caroline. You're beautiful, clever; you're more than anything anyone could ask for. But love is a vampire's greatest weakness. Someone will target you to get to me, like they already have, because I love you too much." He reached up and caressed her cheek, tears forming in his eyes.

Caroline smiled as she realized that she wasn't getting rejected. She brought her hand up and held it over his. "I love you, so much."

"I know. And you shouldn't. That's why I have to do this." He said as his tear filled eyes began to dilate.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Leave a review to let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**-Amanda**


	10. Chapter 10

**I KNOW I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON I'M SO SORRY I TAKE FOREVER TO UPDATE.**

**I have become one of the fan fiction that I hate who doesn't update for weeks at a time... So for that you get my infinite apologies.**

**But here is Chapter 10! Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Caroline snapped her eyes shut and shoved the original hybrid backward.<p>

"Stop it, Klaus! What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled angrily.

"It's for the best, Caroline. Stop putting up a fight! Stop resisting this! Trust me, you'll eventually regret this. It's best that you don't remember at all."

"Is that what you think? That I'll regret this?" Caroline whispered

Klaus shook his head and stormed further into the woods.

The blonde ran to catch up with him. "Stop running away from me!" she said, desperation filling her voice. "Maybe I will regret this, maybe I won't. But are we ever gonna know if you compel me away? You can't make my decisions for me. Don't you see? I haven't left yet. I'm not planning to."

"Caroline…" he muttered, unable to meet her eyes.

"I found it in my heart to let you in. I'm not hiding anything from you anymore. I know that you won't admit it, but you're scared. You're scared that this one great thing that we have is going to end because I am going to leave you. And you've somehow reasoned with yourself that it would be best to end it while its good. I need you to listen to me." Caroline said softly, grabbing Klaus' wrist as he turned away again. "I'm not going anywhere, okay?" With that Caroline lifted herself up on her toes and crushed her lips into his, trying to express everything she had just said in one kiss.

Before she knew it, Klaus had her pinned up against a tree, his lips travelling across her jaw, leaving her breathless, their recent conversation pushed to the back of her mind.

"You know, love. I'm glad you convinced me not to do that." He whispered as his teeth grazed her ear sending a shiver through her body. Unwillingly, Caroline brought her hands up to his chest to push him away to let her regain her thoughts.

"About that," she said, her fingers clutching his shirt "Never try that again, or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what, sweetheart?"

"I'll be very angry." She said, a pout on her face.

Klaus smirked before bringing his lips back to her own.

"But seriously," she said, breaking the kiss "Please let me in."

"I love you." Was all she got in response.

The next day Elena found herself at the front door to the Originals' mansion. She was here to talk to Elijah. After discovering Caroline's love for Klaus, Elena had spent the rest of the night with an uneasy mind. She was at war with herself. On one hand, this was the man who had killed Jenna, and made her and all of her friends' lives hell. And then there was the other hand, the thought of a devastated Caroline if Klaus had died. She had seen the look on her face last night, it was the same we she looked at Stefan. Well, used to.

Before she could bring her fist up to knock the cool metal door, it swung open and she found herself staring face to face with Elijah.

"Hi." She said breathlessly, running her eyes over the suited man in front of her.

"I assume you were looking for me?" he asked

"You assumed right." Elena said. Elijah raised his eyebrows questioningly. "We need to talk, Elijah. Just not here."

With that she turned on her heel, walking toward the forest behind the mansion, hoping he would follow. He did. Elijah met her stride, walking beside her silently until they were well into the woods.

"What is this about, Elena?" he asked once they had stopped walking.

"We can't kill Klaus." She replied quietly, staring into his eyes to let him know she was serious.

They held eye contact for a moment before Elijah began to pace, bringing a hand up to run over his exasperated face. Elena watched the Original until he responded.

"Why the change of heart?" he said finally, back toward her.

"Caroline loves him." She said, wincing as she said it out loud.

"Clever girl." Elijah sighed, turning to face Elena.

"What? You know about this and were going to kill him anyway?"

Elijah stormed up to her and grabbed her upper arms. "Of course I was. My brother inflicts pain on everyone he crosses. He is a monster. That will not change with the love of some petty baby vampire. He needs to die."

"No!" Elena said, seething. "Do you know what Caroline does, Elijah? She fixes people. She can fix him, I swear."

Elijah only shook his head and rolled his eyes at the girl in font of him. He let Elena go and began to walk away.

"If you don't believe that, at least believe what I'm about to say. He loves her too, Elijah. The feeling is mutual. I know because I've seen that look before. It's the way Stefan used to look at me." Elijah stopped dead in his tracks. He could hear the honesty in Elena's voice.

"I will not harm my brother."

He heard Elena's heart skip a beat as she registered what he had just said. She thought it would take more convincing. "Why not?" she asked

Elijah inly shook his head. He knew the reason why, but he would not tell her.

"I will not harm my brother." He repeated, and began his slow walk home.

"Wait!" Elena cried out. He stopped once more. "Do I have your word?"

"Yes. You have my word that I will not harm my brother." Elijah said, disappearing into the woods, leaving Elena alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought of the chapter! I know it's really short so I'm sorry about that. <strong>

**I should also try to clue this up soon, but I have no idea how I'm going to do it so leave a comment if you have any suggestions!**

**Thank you SO SO MUCH for reading/alerting/favoriting! It means the world to me! It really does!**

**-Amanda**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the last chapter! Before you start reading, I just want to let you know, that in this fic, Klaus doesn't die after 3x21!**

* * *

><p>After Elijah gave his word to Elena not to hurt Klaus, an entire month passed by quietly in Mystic Falls. It was a rare event.<p>

Klaus and Caroline spent their days wandering the forests around town, and exploring the tiny family-owned shops in it. He had always been persistent in asking her who had been threatening her. She never responded to him. The way she saw it, Elijah hadn't harmed Klaus, so there was no reason to upset his relationship with his brother, even though she knew it was full of corruption, lies and deceit. In her mind, Klaus deserved any family he could get.

Not long after the relaxed month had passed, Klaus' mother came to town with death sentences in mind for her children. It had been tough, but they eventually took the old hag down, even though it was after a horrendous torture session courtesy of Alaric on Caroline's behalf. Klaus never stopped apologizing to her for it.

"I'm so sorry love," he said most nights as they lay together in bed, him kissing the corners of her lips where the vervain gag had left faint scars.

She only rolled her eyes at him and cuddled into his chest more. The self-loathing was unnecessary. "It's not you're fault. If anything, you saved me." She reminded him

"Hardly. Look at what my mother has cursed us with now. A vampire hunter who can't be killed. My fault." He said, rubbing his hands over his eyes.

Caroline took his hands down from his face and held them tightly in her own as she stared into his eyes. "This isn't your fault. It's no one's fault. It's just the way it is, Klaus. And the way it's always going to be. The problems won't stop, and they won't go away. They'll always be there. All that matters is that we have each other. I love you." She whispered, reminding him.

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Did you prepare that, sweetheart?"

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his torso. "Maybe. But that doesn't make it any less true."

"No, it doesn't." Klaus agreed, and they were both silent for a moment, trying to solve their problems in their minds before they could become real.

"Caroline?" he asked, as he felt her snuggling into his side where he normally fell asleep.

"Mhm?" she mumbled almost incoherently.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She replied, sleepily.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it folks! I felt like I should end the fic here... I really had no other ideas on what to do for the actual plot of it, so I'm sorry it's so anticlimatic, but I really couldn't think of anything else! <strong>

**I also would like to let you guys know that I have an idea (and ALL the chapters planned out!) for a new Klaroline story! I'll update that one more often since I won't always have to be coming up with new chapters! They are all already planned! So keep an eye out for that, it'll most likely be called Plan B! It takes place after 3x21, and Caroline wakes Klaus up from his desiccation... which wreaks havoc. Obviously. So if you guys could check that out when I publish it, that would be awesome!**

**I would also like to thank EVERY SINGLE PERSON who has read/alerted/favorited/reviewed this story! I can't express how much it means to me, so I really do thank you!**

**Anyway, sorry for the long authors note, but that's it! **

**Please leave a review!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR!**

**-Amanda**

**ps Klaus better wake up in the next episode.**


End file.
